Мы совершенно точно не пара
by susanivanova12
Summary: Шерлоку надоели отговорки Джона о том, что они не пара


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: pg 13

Пейринг: Джон/Шерлок

Жанр: Романтика, Hurt/comfort, флафф, оос, стеб

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Шерлоку надоели отговорки Джона о том, что они не пара

Статус: закончен

**Мы совершенно точно не пара**

Анджело, Майк – этот-то каким образом? – и миссис Хадсон. Ладно, Анджело – его можно понять, мало ли, что он знает про Шерлока, но Майк? А миссис Хадсон с порога заявившая, что «это нормально, у миссис Тернер живут однополые супруги»?

Джон отмахивался от любопытных, от приставучих, от откровенно назойливых доброхотов как от мух, водил девушек, спал с девушками, пах духами девушек… а эффект был нулевым, чего Джон понять никак не мог.

По какой такой загадочной причине его и Шерлока считали за пару – не знал только Джон, Шерлоку было как всегда наплевать, миссис Хадсон только улыбалась, кивала, со всем соглашалась, но сплетничала соседкам про мальчиков такое, что однажды подслушав, Джон был уже не рад делить квартиру с молодым и безбашенным мужчиной.

Ладно бы, Шерлок был флегматиком, ладно был бы откровенно некрасив – так нет, он был горяч, молод, по нему сходили с ума все женщины, половина мужчин, а те, что сохраняли рассудок спустя пару минут общения с ним, сходили с ума по другим, независимым причинам. К последним относился весь Ярд с вечно шипевшей Салли и ворчуном Андерсоном, все без исключения свидетели преступлений, все подозреваемые и даже Эта Женщина. Джон готов был приписать к особо буйно помешанным и Джима Мориарти, да тот не вписывался ни в одну категорию. Еще бы – отпускать шуточки, иронизировать и откровенно заигрывать с Шерлоком под дулом пистолета мог только очень уверенный в себе псих подстать самому Шерлоку.

Словом, от Шерлока все были без ума по разным причинам, но по которой из них все, включая и Ирэн, и Джима, считали Джона и самого Шерлока парой – было величайшей тайной сразу после причин создания Стоунхэнджа, Баальбекской веранды и кругов на полях.

- У вас это серьезно? – Молли, тишайшее существо женского пола, почти незаметное в ее естественной среде обитания, но все же довольно красивое на Рождество, тоже не устояла против стандартного абсурда.

- Что? – Джон повернул голову в ее сторону.

- Я имею в виду… ну… - девушка покраснела, кивнув на страшно занятого детектива, смешивающего реактивы с таким видом, как будто он планировал одновременно захват мира, захват Адлер, захват Джима и еще пары булочек, потому что со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел. Джон, маявшийся скукой и вообще захваченный только в качестве друга, блоггера и реквизита, откровенно страдал головной болью и тоской по девушкам – Шерлок умудрился отшить новую знакомую друга уже через минуту, просто пристально на нее взглянув.

- Мы не пара, Молли, - Джон даже не стал отмахиваться, что делал постоянно.

- Вы живете вместе, - та залилась краской еще гуще и отвернулась к пробиркам, едва шевеля губами. - Вы ходите всегда вместе, он прислушивается к твоим словам и советам.

- Он никогда ко мне не прислушивался, - ответил Джон, чувствуя глухую тоску по тем дням, когда Шерлок сам скучал, палил в стену, а Джон в это время ходил на свидания и занимался с девушками сексом. Теперь же Джон на свидания не ходил… – Он ни разу ко мне не прислушивался за все то время, что мы с ним вместе.

Молли, услышав последние слова, посерела.

- Значит, правду говорят, - прошептала она едва слышно.

- О чем? – не понял Джон.

- О вас. О том, что вы вместе.

- Мы не пара, Молли! – зашипел Джон. – Я не гей!

- А он? – девушка кивнула в сторону Шерлока – тот высунул кончик языка и с энтузиазмом Франкенштейна создавал какой-то радужный раствор в шестнадцати пробирках подряд.

- Да откуда же я знаю? – чуть не завопил Джон. - Мы только живем вместе… Нет, Молли, мы снимаем вместе квартиру, мы живем, но не вместе… то есть… в общем…

- Я понимаю, - девушка даже съежилась.

Джон застонал, схватившись за голову.

- Джон, ты мне срочно нужен! - раздался голос детектива.

- Что опять? – Джон обернулся к другу.

- Мой телефон.

- И что?

- Вытащи его. Карман брюк.

Молли взглянула на Джона глазами полными слез.

- Шерлок, это уже переходит все границы! - возмутился Джон.

- Джон, это срочно! - поторопил Шерлок, не отвлекаясь от четырнадцатой пробирки, где радужная жидкость начала буреть.

- Да не буду я… - попробовал возмутиться Джон, но один короткий и очень выразительный взгляд детектива поставил в споре жирную точку.

Джону все же пришлось лезть в карман брюк друга, отчаянно проклиная себя, друга, карман, телефон и жизнь.

Не выдержавшая издевательства над своей психикой Молли, ушла как раз в тот момент, когда Джон принялся рыться в вышеозначенном кармане, сотрясая Шерлока неловкими движениями.

- И как у вас дела, Джон? - Майкрофт источал сладость и елей одной лишь улыбкой – Джону захотелось либо сварить варенье, либо врезать по этой ухмыляющейся физиономии.

- Прекрасно, лучше быть не может, так хорошо, что лучше – только в раю, - ответил Джон.

- Снова поссорились? – Майкрофт изобразил сожаление, от которого Джон вцепился в подлокотники кресла, лишь бы занять руки, которые уже буквально чесались от желания затеять драку. – Шерлок бывает очень несдержан… но ведь Вы и сами это знаете, не так ли? – Майкрофт же, напротив, улыбался как Чеширская скотина, слопав мышь Соню и закусив Красной Королевой.

- Конечно, знаю, - пробурчал Джон. - Я же живу с ним.

- Разумеется, - Майкрофт улыбнулся так сладко, что у Джона заныли зубы как когда-то в детстве, когда он объелся леденцов. – Осмелюсь дать небольшой совет, Джон, - Майкрофт поднялся с кресла и чуть склонил голову набок, сразу приобретя сходство с Чеширом, намеревавшимся закусить и Абсолемом.

- Да? – Джон довольно успешно изобразил заинтересованность, хотя в душе уже пристрелил напыщенного Холмса, четвертовал, полил смолой, осыпал перьями, усадил на углы и залил ему в глотку расплавленное олово.

- Будьте с ним поласковее, - прошелестел Майкрофт. - Он был очень избалован в детстве и единственное, чем его можно было расслабить на какое-то время – это ласка и нежность.

Джон мысленно зарядил базуку и жахнул по Холмсу, хотя выражение его лица ни на йоту не изменилось, сохраняя все ту же заинтересованность.

- Майкрофт… - «Катись отсюда! Убью, скотина! Да пошел ты!» - …спасибо за совет, - Джон с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться и кивнуть. - До свидания.

- До свидания, Джон. Удачи Вам.

Когда старший брат детектива ушел, Джон закрыл лицо ладонями и застонал: Майкрофт тоже считал, что Джон и его младший брат – парочка.

- Я не ге-е-ей! – застонал несчастный Джон.

- Шерлок, нам нужно серьезно поговорить! – решил Джон, когда друг, сосед и объект описания блога уселся в кресло с довольным видом – его эксперимент с пробирками прошел как нельзя удачно, все шестнадцать стеклянных сосудов благополучно взорвались, заляпав пол лаборатории радужно-бурой почему-то моментально затвердевающей субстанцией, отодрать которую не смог ни скребок, ни нож, ни растворитель, ни даже случайно затесавшийся в лабораторию пес Варфоломей – местная собака Баскервиллей, однажды накормленная сосисками с фосфором и с тех пор нагонявшая ужас на ночных сторожей загадочным воем в стиле Элвиса Пресли и светоэффектами, достойными мировых звезд на аренах, где те выступали. Что Шерлок изобрел, не знал даже сам Шерлок, хотя это его ничуть не заботило – Майкрофт уже успешно запатентовал изобретение и уже успел наладить его производство на заводах России, чтобы впоследствии перепродавать это в Штаты для альтернативы асфальтового покрытия. Понятное дело, что русские тоже хотели попробовать новое изобретение, но половину вещества успешно своровал ночной сторож, а того, что осталось, не хватило даже на дорожку перед центром исследований.

- Я всегда говорю с тобой серьезно, - Шерлок перетек на пол, лучась от удовольствия за себя любимого и неотразимого.

- Я не хочу, чтобы нас принимали за пару, - произнес Джон.

- Но я ничего не делаю, чтобы нас принимали за пару! – недоуменно воскликнул Шерлок.

- Если бы ты помог мне опровергнуть эти слухи, - попросил Джон.

- Хорошо, помогу, - пообещал Шерлок.

Джон, который точно ожидал споров до полуночи, даже растерялся – Шерлок еще ни разу не сдавался так легко.

Что-то тут было определенно нечисто.

Линн, очаровательнейшую миниатюрную китаянку, Джон встретил в строительном супермаркете, куда зашел вместе с Шерлоком купить подарок Майкрофту на День рождения. Конечно, Джон сильно сомневался, что старший брат детектива сильно обрадуется бензопиле с нежным русским названием «Дружба», но Шерлок заверил лучшего друга, что Майкрофт обязательно оценит столь щедрый недвусмысленный подарок, к которому прикупил милую открытку-сердечко, где написал душещипательное поздравление:

«Дорогой брат,

Поздравляю тебя с очередным годом жизни.

Пс. Отпились уже от меня!

ШХ»

Пока очаровательная китаянка строила Джону глазки, Шерлок решил заглянуть в оружейный отдел за патронами – смайлик на стене в квартире на Бейкер-стрит был уже весь изрешечен пулями, но детектив легко решил эту проблему, нарисовав рядом новый. Надежно спрятанные пули от пистолета Джона так же препятствием не стали – пистолет Шерлок успел украсть заранее, теперь дело стояло за малым. Именно это малое Шерлок и собирался купить.

- Не будет ли столь любезна очаровательная мисс помочь мне определиться с подарком? – однако же, на пути к заветным патронам стояла легкая степень влюбленности лучшего друга, потому Шерлок поспешил прийти ему на помощь, переключив внимание китаянки на себя.

- А посему Вас мус не помосет? – спросила Линн.

- Мы не пара! – машинально вырвалось у Джона.

- Мы не пара,- Шерлок улыбнулся китаянке оскалом белой акулы.

- О! – Линн не смогла устоять против обольщения – в ее стране ценили:

а. высоких мужчин

б. сильных мужчин

и

в. деловых мужчин

Хотя в целом Шерлок был не борцом сумо и даже не директором нефтяной компании. Зато у него в руках была бензопила и открытка-сердечко, при виде которых китаянка, как настоящая женщина, растаяла от нежности и умиления, сразу представив себе эти руки, занятые сборкой ширпотребных телевизоров для поставки оных в Россию или же кройкой и шитьем контафактной одежды для поставки все в ту же Россию, храни ее Конфуций.

Пока Шерлок о чем-то ворковал с китаянкой Линн, Джон ощущал в себе странное волнение и даже ревность – а ну как китаянка уведет с собой Шерлока, бензопилу и даже открытку-сердечко? Она же может пойти на День рождения Майкрофта!

Сопоставив все пункты и потери, Джон все же пришел к выводу, что лучше иметь Шерлока, пилу и Майкрофта, чем лишиться торта на Дне рождения последнего, проведя всего одну ночь с китаянкой Линн.

- Шерлок, - встрял он в разговор воркующих людей, - мы еще хотели купить вибратор и перфоратор! – напомнил он другу.

- О! - китаянка тут же сникла. Если мужчина покупает такой серьезный предмет, значит, он уже занят. Да, перфоратор – это действительно серьезный повод задуматься, решила китаянка.

- Вас не мус пользовать перфоратор? – спросила она.

- Мы не пара, - Шерлок улыбнулся еще шире.

- Но в моей страна муссина покупать перфоратор только когда есть зена.

- Я не жена! – возмутился Джон. - И вообще, я сверху!

- О! – китаянка Линн не расстроилась – в отделе распродаж садовой техники стояла толпа очень тучных, очень деловых и очень почти свободных мужчин, всего-то женатых на обычных английских скучных женщинах. – Зелаю счастья, - она быстро поклонилась и ретировалась, пока всех не расхватали.

- Но мы же не пара! – напомнил Шерлок.

- Не пара, - согласился Джон. – Когда я доставал твой телефон из твоих же брюк, я там нащупал не только его.

- Я был возбужден новым экспериментом!

- А когда я возвращал его обратно…

- Я все еще был возбужден новым экспериментом.

- А когда снова доставал?

- Ты меня растряс. Скопившаяся энергия обязана была куда-то выплеснуться.

- Но не мне же в руку!

- Джон, ты не гей, я не гей, мы не пара, я вообще хотел познакомиться с этой китаянкой – чем ты тогда опять недоволен? – Шерлок от обиды даже чуть было не положил бензопилу обратно на полку.

- И то, что мы моемся вместе – тоже еще ничего не означает? - уточнил Джон.

- И даже то, что мы спим в одной постели – ничего не означает, - кивнул Шерлок.

- И едим из одной тарелки тоже только как друзья?

- И я тру тебе спину, а ты – мне, тоже только как соседи и друзья.

- И то, что ты взасос целовал меня на месте расследования последнего преступления, конечно, ничего не значит?

- Даже то, чем мы занимались сразу после него на столе Лестрейда, еще ни о чем не говорит.

- Уф-ф-ф, - довольно выдохнул Джон, у которого с души свалился и камень, и проблемы, и даже в какой-то степени Шерлок, обнявший его и ласково поглаживавший по ягодицам. – Ладно, берем подарки Андерсону и Салли и идем домой.

- Перфоратор – Доннован, вибратор – Андерсону, - кивнул снова Шерлок. – Джон, ты мой самый лучший друг!

- А ты мой, - Джон быстро чмокнул Шерлока в губы и шлепнул по заду. – И я не гей.

- И мы не пара, - согласился счастливейший детектив.


End file.
